


DCU Drabbles

by konimello



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, mentions of jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this will eventually be filled with Young Justice drabbles with different characters. (It just so happens that the first two are Timmy and Roy central.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Timmy drabble, set after ‘True Colours’.

“Yesterday I lead another mission, Jay.” He looked up at the glass, at the domino mask that would return his gaze. “We had Roy – the real – the first Roy with us. He seems like a good guy. A good team member. Apart from at the end. Well, what was supposed to be the end. We finished the mission – and we did it well, and… then things started to explode.” The Boy Wonder couldn’t help but stare at his feet. “Usually, when the team has a covert op – well, it’s covert. But thanks to him, it wasn’t. And… it kind of reminded me, with the whole making a show of it. Of you.”

Tim moved in a way that would make it impossible for most non-bats to tell what he was doing – to see that tear caught before it could go any further, almost as if he didn’t want the glass case to see him cry. He looked back up at the symbol of the boy – the hero he had studied for so long. “You’d have liked him, Jay.”


	2. Endgame - alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RoyTim, alternative ending to Endgame

“I just wanted to… say goodbye. Before you left.”

Roy grinned, and he knew that if this was maybe two, three months ago, the boy in front of him would be grimacing in return.

“What was that you said? You gonna miss me?”

“I never said that,” Tim replied, his face perfectly deadpan. “I won’t be missing your explosions, that’s for sure.”

“Aww, come on. You love those missions! Let’s be honest here,  _I_  make them interesting. You’d be bored outta your cape if you didn’t have me there.”

Roy was sure that if he could see under that mask, the boy’s eyes would be rolling. It was better than the frown, at least; he’d seen it less and less as their missions went on, which could only be a good thing.

No, which he  _knew_  to be a good thing. He saw how the Robin loosened up around him now, how he actually chucked every now and then and occasionally had that slight ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Interesting, I’d agree with.” Tim shifted awkwardly, taking a tiny step forward. “Just… be careful.” He knew the snicker was coming before he’d even heard it. “Well, don’t be  _overly_  stupid. It wouldn’t be bad to see you again. If you visited. The team, I mean.”

“Visit? I dunno, I think the team would be glad to have me out of their hair.”

“Roy-” Tim frowned.

The archer cut him off. “I’ll visit. Maybe not the whole team, but I  _will_  visit.”

Tim’s cheeks flushed slightly as the taller boy closed the gap between them.

“And I’ll miss you too, little birdie.”

Tim’s lips were as soft as he imagined, and moved just and gently. His hands drifted to rest on Tim’s hips until the younger boy intercepted, linking his surprisingly calloused fingers with Roy’s own.

“Just let me know that you’re fine, when you get to… wherever you’re going.”

Roy smirked. “Like you wouldn’t already be able to find out with all of your Bat… stuff.”

“Of course I could,” Tim replied curtly. “But it would be nice. To hear it from you.”

“For  _you_ , Robin _?_  I suppose I could.”


End file.
